If There Be Thorns
by skyr0cketaway
Summary: With a slip of the tongue, Garry and Ib find themselves in a predicament. But perhaps things aren't all bad. Will they see the roses or just be pricked by thorns? / Aged up Ib AU


**Chapter One**

Author's Note: Okay, so - my other Ib story is on hiatus/discontinued. I have some of what's going to happen next, but I haven't been very motivated on it. Instead, this idea was spawned. First off - all last names are made up, since I have no idea what their last names are. Parents names are fictitious as well. With that said - Please enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe your 18th birthday is coming up, Ib."

The young woman known as Ib felt a swell of pride at her friends gushing. She had come a long way from the small 9-year-old girl who had been lost in a distorted gallery. Her 18th birthday was a big accomplishment after all the pain and suffering she had endured.

She was lucky to be alive, that much was true.

She looked at her small group of friends and smiled. "Thank you all. I'm excited to be growing up."

It was true. If she had never escaped that gallery, she would never have made the life she had now. She wouldn't have met her new wonderful friends or be sitting her today, discussing her plans for said birthday.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a sharp cry was heard and a door flung friends started whispering worriedly among each other until a girl their age ran in. They all now softened and looked on in worry as the young blond flung herself into Ib's arms.

"Maddy? What on earth is the matter?"

Madison Gale had been Ib's best female friend for as long as she could remember. When the girl transferred to her school, Ib had been the first to extend the olive branch and they quickly became good friends. She'd never seen Madison so upset before. Her russet eyes searched Maddy's blues for an answer. All she got was pain and confusion.

"Ib... Ib!"

Ib hugged her tighter, patting her. "Calm down Maddy. We all want to know what's wrong."

The other girls leaned in a little closer, nodding with curiosity as their dear friend sniffled. Madison sat back, pulling out her handkerchief, blowing her nose daintily before looking at Ib. "My parents... they've arranged a marriage for me."

The echoes of excitement rang vividly in Ib's ears. The other girls were now crowding around Madison, asking question upon question about her new beau. But to Ib, this was more than just an engagement. It was a sign. Madison was only older than Ib by a few months. If her parents were already arranging a marriage for her... her own parents must be thinking of doing the same thing.

She couldn't allow it.

Madison frowned. "You all don't understand... I don't love him."

One of the girls rolled her eyes. "Well of course you don't, you're going to fall in love with him!"

Another nodded. "Your parents hand chose him, after all. He'll be good for you."

Madison relaxed only slightly. "I suppose... but he is in his thirties!"

Ib stiffened while another girl laughed. "That just means he is wise and will treat you right."

Madison sat up from Ib's lap, a soft smile now on her face as color bloomed in her cheeks. "Yeah... I'm sure you are all right... Ib? What do you think of this?"

Ib blinked at the sound of her name, looking at Madison who looked at her fearfully. Madison valued her opinion over all others.

Should she lace it with her own worries or should she do the grown-up thing and wish Madison her best? She swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the worry that pooled within her. "Well, It's a shame you don't love him already... but perhaps it won't be so bad?"

Madison smiled, relaxing some more. "I hope so. Gosh, hearing those words from you, Ib, makes me feel a lot better."

Ib smiled, but her heart was not in it. Now she was too worried. Mr and Mrs. Gale were good friends with her own parents. Surely the news of Madison's engagement has already made its way to her mama and papa... and with that would bloom the flower of thought. The idea of setting their own little girl up on some engagement.

The rest of her time spent was racked with worried until she was finally walking home, Madison by her side. The young blond prattled. "Thank you for today, Ib... without your words, I'd probably be screaming at my mother. I'm frightened to be engaged."

Ib smiled softly. "It is a big step into the adult world."

Madison nodded. "Exactly! It's a big step and one that will change my life forever... so knowing my friends are approving and have my back, I think I'll be all right."

"Good."

Madison looked at Ib's house before casting her a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Ib nodded. "See you."

She watched her friend leave for a moment before she sighed, turning to her house. Would her parents arrange a marriage for her as well? She slowly walked into her home, her nerves on fire. "I'm home."

There was only silence for a short moment before her mother's voice rang in. "Oh, good – Ib; you're home. Please come in here for a moment."

Dread filled her and she walked over to the kitchen. Her mother was seated at the kitchen table, cutting dough bit after dough bit for a batch of homemade noodles. She smiled at her daughter. "Wash your hands and help me, will you?"

Ib relaxed. Perhaps she had dodged the bullet. She grabbed a band to hold her hair back before she washed her hands and then turned to her mother. She sat beside her and worked on the noddles. Her mother smiled. "I'm glad you have good culinary skills, Ib. You're going to make some man very happy someday."

Ib paused. "Oh? You think so?"

Her mother smiled shyly. "I think you know where this is going, my smart girl."

"Mama... I do not wish to marry yet. I'm only seventeen-."

"I was sixteen when I was engaged to your father, you know? Our parents had made the arrangements. We fell in love at eighteen, the same year we wed... and then a year later, we were blessed with our beautiful little Ib."

"But... I want to marry for love..."

"You will dear. The man we picked for you, I think you'll learn to love him. We've agreed to hold off your marriage until you turn twenty. That way you can try to fall in love with him."

Picked...? Oh.

"So, its already too late... there is an arrangement."

"Don't worry Ib, it will be for the best."

Ib looked at the dough, her world beginning to spin. She didn't want this... she didn't want this! She swallowed. "When will I meet my beau?"

Her mother laughed. "Anxious are we? Don't worry, we have set up for an engagement party. You know The Gale's have set up their own daughter as well. You and Madison will be meeting your gents together."

"Can I know his name before I'm to be wed to him?"

"Of course, dear. Nathanial Blake. A rather artistic fellow, since your father and I know how much you seem to be invested in the arts."

Ib nodded numbly, her eyes lowering as she cut another noodle. Her mind pounded as her heart throbbed. How could this happen to her?

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

Was that really her?

Ib looked in her large vanity mirror, her red eyes scanning her own face. The face make up smoothed away any imperfection that had been there, blush making her cheekbones more prominent – feminine and beautiful; the make up about her eyes made the color more vibrant and alluring. The ruby red on her lips made them pouty looking... or maybe that was her own pout.

She sighed. She wished she could have invited Garry along... he would at least soothe her, make her feel more comfortable. She smiled at the thought of the man she had met so long ago. Yes, if Garry were here...

She jumped at the sound of a knock, turning her head towards the door.

"Hey, Ib. I brought some congratulatory macaroons ~."

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. How did he always do that? When she thought of him, he would somehow appear... it made her heart flutter in happiness. She smiled at him shyly and nodded, allowing him into her room. He walked over, holding the small bag out to her.

She took it gingerly, relishing the way their fingers brushed. She gasped when Garry reached forward and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're all grown up now, Ib."

She smiled sadly. "I am." She gently moved his hand away from her face and looked away - fearing the red on her face wasn't just the makeup. "So... how did you find out about my engagement."

"Oh, you know your mother and I have been on pretty good terms. Natalie had told me the moment she had chosen the man."

"Have you met him?"

Garry blinked at her before smiling. "Yes, briefly. He seems like a nice man. Fitting for you I think."

Ib stood up, her beautiful red gown flowing around her, whispering about her ankles. Garry swallowed as Ib leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder. She whispered in a voice that was reminiscent of her nine-year-old self. The lost sound clutched onto Garry's heart and refused to let him go.

"I don't want this, Garry."

"Now Ib-."

"I don't want to get married yet! I want to fall in love on my own accord... I want to choose who to love. Oh Garry... please."

"Ib... you know I can't do anything about this."

Ib pouted, leaning her head back slightly to look at Garry, who gave a small whining noise. "Please don't look at me like that, you know I can't refuse you when you do."

Ib giggled, breaking eye contact. She smiled before giving off a sigh. "I suppose there isn't much you can do."

"The only I thing I can do for you, my dear Ib, is be there for you. And congratulate you! Here, enough worrisome thoughts. Let's share a snack before you meet your destiny."

Destiny... her heart skipped a beat at that thought as she took hold of the raspberry macaroon and nibbled on it delicately – afraid to mess up the make up on her lips. Garry chortled as he held up his chocolate one.

"Are you even the least bit excited? I mean, marriage is a happy thing, you know?"

"I feel more like the Grieving Bride than a Blessed one."

Garry choked on his macaroon in a laugh. Ib smiled proudly at making him laugh. She loved his laugh and joking about the Gueratena nightmare always made them laugh. He gave her a look before he shook his head. "Well, I am sure your Blessed Groom will make you a very Blessed, and happy, Bride! Just give him a chance, hm?"

Ib sighed, placing her macaroon down. "Can we not talk about this."

Garry blinked before he coughed awkwardly. He hadn't thought she would be so against this... getting married. For as long as he'd known her, Ib had always been a happy girl. One he had thought would welcome the idea of marriage with open arms. But this new side of her was a little startling. But he supposed, it was to be expected. As she had aged, she had grown more and more independent. Independence often bred this type of behavior.

It's one of the things that made Ib an amazing young woman.

But life wasn't always fair and Ib knew that. She would do the mature thing, regardless of how she felt.

"So... I was thinking of going to an art gallery in a day or two, would you want to accompany me?"

Ib perked up at not only the change in subject, but the offer. "I'd be glad to. What sort of exhibits will be on display?"

The door opened, Ib's mother walking in. "Ib-" She stopped as she noticed Garry. "Oh, Hello Garry."

Garry stood up promptly, bowing slightly to Natalie. "Mrs. Millard."

"Please Garry, you know its fine to call me Natalie."

Ib suppressed a giggle. Garry had no problem with calling her mother by name with her, but in front the person... Garry scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "I'm sorry Natalie."

"Quite alright dear," she turned towards her daughter. "Nathanial has arrived. Madison and her beau are already talking. Please come when you are ready."

"I will mama, thank you."

Natalie smiled, nodded at Garry, and departed. Garry glanced at Ib, giving her an encouraging smile. "Let's go meet your fiance, shall we?"

Ib frowned, reaching out and grabbing hold of Garry's coat sleeve. Her eyes screamed 'please', but both of them weren't sure what she was pleading for... what could Garry do? What could any of them do?

They made their way to the front room, a small group of people – close friends and family, were buzzing about. Ib spotted a young man quickly that she was sure was him. He was of fairly average height. His glossy black hair was done back professionally and those forest eyes soft. His smile was nice, but it wasn't right.

None of this was. She gave Garry one last desperate look before whimpering. "Come with me?"

He bit his tongue. That wouldn't look good, but she was his dear friend... that and he wanted to formally meet her beau. He nodded and walked with her, his gut twisting. He suddenly felt a weird sensation as green met red. Her felt his heart thud painfully against his chest.

"A pleasure meeting you, Ms. Ib Millard."

"Charmed..."

Nathanial looked at Garry. "Mr. Evans, I'm surprised to see you here."

Ib bristled slightly, speaking in a haughty tone before Garry could even respond. "Why are you so surprised? Mr. Evans here has been my friend since childhood."

Nathanial's eyebrow raised and he looked at Garry skeptically. "I find that hard to believe, you are in your thirties, aren't you?"

Garry bit his tongue, his eyes narrowing slightly. He had liked Nathanial when he had met him with Natalie, but right now – he was putting on an alpha male act; one that Garry knew was because Ib was here. Because he was seen as a threat.

But why?

Ib took notice immediately and frowned. Garry stiffened. Nathanial wasn't selling himself well to her. "His age is of no matter to you. I have never minded it, why should anyone else?"

Nathanial grew silent before he gave Garry a baleful look. "I'd appreciate you giving me and the lady time alone now."

"No," snapped Ib, taking hold of Garry's hand. "He isn't leaving."

Garry shuddered at the heat of her hand and looked at her. "Ib, I really think-."

"Oh? Why? Is he your chaperon?"

And then it happened, the words that would be their downfall.

"No, he has already professed his love to me and wishes to have my hand in marriage."

Garry choked on his own spit.

What!?


End file.
